


you & i don't work out

by midnightdrives



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Daredevil AU, F/M, enjolras as daredavil, eponine as elektra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very simple. They were lovers, but now they are enemies. </p><p>Daredevil AU. </p><p>{Title from Before I Met Ever You by Banks}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bury my love in the moondust

There was barely anything in his room. Why would there be anything, really? He was blind.

 

He had no photos or posters decorating the cream wall of his studio apartment. There was no plant sitting by the window, no books or newspaper littering about the living room. He only had the essentials: a bed, a couch with some pillows, a coffee table, and a desk. It made sense. At least he had a turntable with a small collection of vinyls.

 

His grip on her waist was tight, but not tight enough to prevent her from escaping. Not that she wanted to leave. She would love to stay with him on his bed, curled up next to his warm body, with his strong arms wrapped around her. The heat of his skin contrasted with her cold limbs, and it was nice to feel a bit warm when ever day she spends her time out in the cold night air. But she’s a cold blooded killer, he can’t change that by just engulfing her in his warmth, in his light. She belongs in the cold, and in the shadows.

 

Come dawn, she would leave him. She had to.

 

But at the moment, with their limbs tangled together, she just wanted to pretend that she wasn’t Javert’s assassin and he the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. In that moment, they were just Enjolras and Eponine.

 

*

 

_ She was the girl who had a serious crush on the weird blind kid during their second year of college. Sure, she may have thought Marius was cute at some point during their first year, but he was dating Cosette and she liked Cosette. _

 

_ Well, she didn’t immediately develop a crush on Enjolras at first sight. She was annoyed by him when they first came into contact with each other. They way he spoke about justice and preached equality every moment of every day just made her want to punch his face. _

 

_ “What the hell do you know about equality?” Eponine spat at him once during a dinner party. “And justice! What the hell do you know about people receiving the justice that they deserve?” _

 

_ “And what do you know? You're just a rich girl with everything available to her.” _

 

_ She raised her hand to slap him, and was surprised when he caught her wrists seconds before her hand met his cheek. _

 

_ “You don't know anything about me.” _

 

_ “And you don't know anything about me.” _

 

_ She ripped her arm from out of his grip and turned to the bar. The bartender kept to himself, though she could see the way he would lean in every time they uttered a word. She ordered a tequila, and stood there waiting, waiting for the drink and for Enjolras to leave. _

 

_ But he was still there, right next to her. _

 

_ He placed a hand on the bar and smiled at her. It wasn't a friendly one. She wasn't sure what kind of smile it was. “You know, I probably know more that you think.” _

 

_ Eponine tilted her head and rolled her eyes. “And what could you possibly know?” _

 

_ “I know you like to play indifferent, as if nothing could phase you. As if you have no emotions at all.” The bartender places a shot of tequila in front of Eponine. He waits for the bartender to leave before he continued. “With all your expensive things and all your high society friends like Pontmercy and the Fauchelevent, you try to act as if you're above everyone, which could be true. You've probably seen more than what everyone could ever possibly imagine.” _

 

_ He leaned in a bit closer, his breath right on her ear. In any other situation, she would have pushed the poor chap away. But for some reason, she gravitated toward him. She lifted her chin, forcing herself to stare at his blue eye, hidden behind his sunglasses, which were not staring back at her.  _

 

_ “Deep inside, really deep inside, you feel.  _ A lot _.” _

 

_ She didn't say anything, but smiled. _

 

_ She didn’t develop a crush at the start. But somehow, he crept up on her. In the brief moments that they interacted--where she would throw harsh words at him, and he would simply smirk and make a remark on her privileged lifestyle--they came to an understanding. _

 

_ They understood each other in ways that nobody else could. _

  
  


*

 

She was gone before he even woke up, though he did hear her leave while he slept. His ears were attuned to her heartbeat, always listening to its steady rhythm even in slumber. He imagined that it started back in college, when he held her every night and listened to the sound of her heart beating against her chest, like a lullaby. It even had its own tune, distinguishing it from everyone else’s. 

 

Or maybe that was all in Enjolras’ head. But he was always able to tell which heartbeat, which sigh, which footsteps were hers.

Pushing thoughts of her aside, Enjolras forced himself out of bed and go through daily, early morning routines. If it weren’t for scratches that stung on his back, he would have thought that last night was nothing but a dream.  It was hard for him to remember a time when Eponine was a part of that routine. It was a lifetime ago. But he did remember hearing laughter. Happy, untainted laughter.

 

He was brushing his teeth when his phone rang suddenly, with the robotic female voice that kept repeating Combeferre.

 

Without a glance, he grabbed his cellphone and held it to his ear. “What is it, Combeferre?”

 

“You sound tired out. Don’t tell you me you overworked last night?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Are you on your way to the office?”

 

“No, I overslept.”

 

“You better get your ass here fast, then. We have a meeting with a client, remember?”

 

Enjolras sighed. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

*

 

_ “Have you ever thought about killing him?” Eponine asked one night. They sat on the rooftop of their dorm room. The night air was icy and it made her shiver. At that point in her life, she was not yet accustomed to the cold. She still had a bit of warmth. _

 

_ “Kill who?” He kept his head up, as if he was staring at the few stars above them. She knew better though. He was staring at nothing, but listening to everything. _

 

_ “The man who murdered your father.” _

 

_ “Have you ever thought about killing your father?” _

 

_ After two heartbeats, she responded with, “I used to. Now I just don't care. I just want him away from me and my siblings.” _

 

_ Enjolras leaned his head toward the direction of her voice, right beside him. “You're strong, Eponine. Much stronger than you think.” _

 

_ Eponine allowed herself myself, comforting herself with the fact that he couldn't see it. “I have Cosette and her father to thank. If it weren't for them, I don't know what would have become of me.” _

 

_ And that was true. And if everything had remained untainted, if violence and blood didn’t get into the mix, they could have been happy. _

  
  


*

 

She was there strictly for business. She won’t admit that she missed him. But Javert indeed ordered her to keep an eye on the crazy man with the mask, the one they called Daredevil. He still did not know about the vigilante's true identity, which she kept to herself for the sake of keeping Enjolras safe.

 

Sure, they were fighting on opposing sides. But everything was always complicated with them.

 

Eponine did have the habit of crossing lines and doing the opposite of what she should do. Like last night, for example. That should not have happened. But she sometimes slips into old habits, even when they bring back painful memories. Like humming Azelma’s favorite lullaby, eating pizza that was half cheese and half pepperoni on a Friday night, and watching  _ The Twilight Zone _ during Thanksgiving. Getting into bed with Enjolras was a very bad habit to fall back on.

 

Standing on the rooftop just across from his apartment building, she was even tempted to just go to him.

 

She forced to keep her feet still. Tonight she was not a lover. 

 

She was a mercenary, a bounty hunter.

 

An assassin.


	2. what'll i do if i lose you/everything i know is finally gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally finished chapter two! And it's longer!
> 
> If you could not tell, this story isn't told in chronological order. This is just how I want to do it. So This takes place before the first chapter.

Enjolras was a mess when Eponine left.

 

He found it hard to get up in the mornings. He missed a few classes, which is normal for any other law student, but Enjolras was the type of guy who put a hundred percent into everything he did. He never missed a day of class. Never had a girl effected the chief so much. And sure, she was just a girl, but she was the only one understood him in ways that no one could.

 

It worried everyone, even Cosette, the missing girl’s adoptive sister. After a conversation with their group of mutual friends, she made it a mission to check up on him every day, bringing with her a plate of desserts. The first time she did this, he tried to get her to leave. He kept telling her that he was fine, that his heart was not pulled of his chest and stomped on a billion times. But when she held up the box of red velvet cupcakes, he allowed her to enter his dorm. He may be known as the marble man throughout the entire campus, but Cosette knew the justice fighter had a sweet tooth.

 

She also visited him every day because it was nice to talk to someone who missed Eponine as much as she did. They were not sisters for long, with Jean Valjean adopting the girl and her younger siblings when she was fifteen, but Cosette felt her absence. Their penthouse in Manhattan was too quiet for comfort. Being in Enjolras’ company, she was able to avoid that silence.

 

On a Friday night, while his roommate Courfeyrac went out with Grantaire to a local bar, Enjolras and Cosette stayed in and watched  _ The Twilight Zone  _ on his laptop. She would have to explain to him a few details, but he was mostly fine with just hearing the dialogue. They were both seated on his bed with a plate of brownies on the desk near them and Cosette’s head on his shoulder.

 

“How’s Marius?” His question startled her, snapping her out of the comfortable state that she was in. She looked up to see that his head was tilted towards her directions, though his blue eyes were not on her. Before Eponine disappeared from the world, she would mostly see him with his sunglasses. It was strange knowing that in the months spent comforting each other that they grew closer together, though not in a way that would lead to a romantic relationship.

 

Getting involved with Enjolras in that way would be seen as a betrayal to Eponine, and Marius was the love of her life. Even though she has been spending most of her time with Enjolras and seeing less of her boyfriend, her heart still leapt at the sight of the freckled ginger.

 

“He’s fine,” she replied. “He’s having dinner with his grandfather.”

 

“How come you’re here and not with him?”

 

Cosette mulled it over in her head. She searched for the words that would best explain it. It did make sense for her, though not everyone would understand it. Surely her boyfriend is quite capable of comforting her, and he was. Marius always to make sure she was fine. He was even understanding of her going to Enjolras’ dorm everyday. He allowed her to deal with the absence of her adopted sister in her way. He didn’t push her, or tried to get her to talk. He just allowed her to deal, which would not sound so romantic to some other person, but it was for her.

 

“I miss her,” was her reply. Enjolras nodded, finding what he wanted to know in that simple answer.

 

“She and I used to watch  _ The Twilight Zone _ together,” he said, and the edges of his lips were tugging upwards into a smile. “Usually, we weren’t wearing much clothes. I never understood what it was with her and that show. I think it’s the only entertaining show on SyFy that she found, you know, after they stopped showing  _ Merlin _ .”

 

Cosette laughed. “Gavroche loved that show. He always watched it,  even before my dad took him in. He would swear that SyFy had a marathon of the show every Thanksgiving, but the marathon’s actually on New Year’s. Eponine bought the DVDs to stop the disappointment.”

 

Enjolras let out a laugh, which was strange for Cosette to hear. Never in the time that she had known him had he ever laughed. He was always serious, and Cosette only assumed that he only showed Eponine the fun side of him. Being able to see him like this felt like a privilege.

 

After he stopped laughing, and a minute of silence passed between them, he said, “I miss her too.”

 

*

 

_ “When did you become blind?”  _

 

_ They sat on a bench at Union Square. Everything was loud--the sound of people walking, the man playing the saxophone near the gazebo, cars honking, and the subway trains running beneath their feet.  _

 

_ “I was eight.” _

 

_ “And when did you start hearing everything?” _

 

_ “It happened slowly. First I was able to hear the shower turn in the hotel room three floors above me, then after a couple of weeks I was able to hear the sound of the subway from my bedroom.” _

 

_ Lamarque was a man the nuns called in after various attempts at helping Enjolras with his “condition.” No one was able to explain what exactly he was going through. The nuns told him that the man was also blind, though he could tell by the constant tapping of metal against wooden floor and the careful steps the man took whenever he walked. _

 

_ “Listen child, what you have there is a gift.” _

 

_ “Being blind is a gift?” The bitterness in his voice was sharp like a razor, and it cut Lamarque. He could feel the older man’s anger. _

 

_ “What, you think that just because you lost your sight at such a young age that you can go on just feeling sorry for yourself?” The laugh that followed that question was filled with nothing but cynicism. “I got news for you, no one feels sorry for you. They may have at first, but not anymore. There are people out there dealing with bigger shit, suffering in ways that you can't even imagine.” _

 

_ Lamarque shifted in his sit, resting his elbows on his knees. “No, I wasn't talking about your blindness, I was talking about your other senses.” _

 

_ “What about them?” Enjolras was beginning to lose his patience with all of the man’s talk of “gifts.” _

 

_ “They're heightened, aren't they? And not just you're hearing.” _

 

_ Enjolras didn't say anything. He found that in the two years that he spent blind, no one understood what he was going through. It wasn't a normal situation that he was going through. It was not like puberty. It was all more superhuman.  _

 

_ “Now you have two choices. Either you can train with me and learn how to strengthen your gift, or you can continue on with your miserable life.” _

 

_ It took two minutes for Enjolras to make up his mind. He did not know what he was getting himself into. _

 

*

 

“We got the place,” Combeferre said once he hung up the phone, excitement evident in his voice. Enjolras could hear him skip into the room, and it was different from the usual sound of his footsteps. There was something carefree about it, a bit optimistic.

 

“That's really good news,” Enjolras replied, turning his head to the direction he heard Combeferre enter. He gave his law partner a smile. 

 

“We’re doing everything we planned, Enjolras,” Combeferre continued. “We are now legitimate lawyers with an actual office. Like an actual place with a door.”

 

“What about a desk and chair?”

 

“Eh, we’ll get them later.”

 

“We also can’t be legitimate lawyers until we actually get clients and win cases.”

 

Combeferre let out a sigh and fell on the sofa. Enjolras smiled at his friend’s childness, though he hid it. “Baby steps, Enjolras. Not all of us could be a young scholar and win a scholarship to Columbia University.”

 

“I think I got it mostly because I’m a blind orphan.”

 

“Anyways, we’re getting to our goal. We no longer have to work for Tholomyes’ firm. That guy was a jackass!”

 

Enjolras laughed. “Yeah, he was.”

 

A few minutes of silence passed between them. In those few minutes, Enjolras thought back to the time he spent in Columbia all those years ago. Eponine popped into his head between his memories of classes and friends. First it was the sound of her laugh when Courfeyrac made a joke, then it was the feeling of her fingers when she traced his fingers. The sound of her heartbeat was something he could never forget.

 

“You want to get drinks with the guys? We can even convince Marius and Cosette to find a babysitter.”

 

“Maybe Joly will finally introduce us to that girl he’s seeing. Musichetta, right?”

 

“I heard he and Bahorel are both dating her, well they’re all dating each other.”

 

That night, they all went to a local bar to get drinks. Everyone was there. 

 

Enjolras ignored the fact that only one person was not there.

  
  


*

 

_ Enjolras, Sr. lived the American Dream. He started from nothing, the son of immigrants, and slowly rose to the top. He claimed it was all possible through hard work and perseverance. _

 

_ He lived in the upper east side of Manhattan with his wife and son. They resided in a condo with a perfect view of the Empire State Building. Six year old Enjolras, jr. would sit on the polished floor and stare out the window when he wasn't at his fencing lessons or learning Mandarin. Just behind him he could hear his father on the phone, his voice just a whisper. The tone of his voice was always frantic and desperate. It was unlike his usual business talks. He usually held confidence. He struck fear, never felt it. _

 

_ It was those nights that Enjolras, Jr. would see fear in his father's dark blue eyes. _

 

_ The last time he saw that glimmer of fear was two years later when the accident happened. Everything was black after that. _

 

_ He only heard the screams of terror. _

  
  


*

 

Hell’s Kitchen was filled with nothing but corruption and injustice. Enjolras was determined to put an end to it.

 

They called him a devil, but nonetheless they all looked up to him. 

 

He could not even pinpoint when it all started, when he decided to put on a mask and go out and fight bad guys. He just knows it came out of his feeling of helplessness, when he thought that his job as a lawyer wasn't not fulfilling what he expected. He felt that he was not making the change that he wanted when he first started law school.

 

Cosette was the only one who knew, not that Enjolras meant for her to know. She happened to find him in his apartment bleeding out late at night (she had a spare key just in case Enjolras managed to lock himself out). The former Columbia medical student took it upon herself to take care of the idiot bleeding on his own furniture. 

 

Cosette became the person Enjolras went to when he needed medical attention. It reminded him of how they close they were after Eponine’s sudden disappearance.

 

“So what happened this time?” Cosette asked as she stitched a wound on the back of his neck. 

 

“I am getting so close to Jarvet. All these crimes, it all points to him.”

 

“All these people that are getting killed, it's because of him?” Cosette thought back to the pool of blood that filled her old penthouse. 

 

“Jarvet has been out of control with power since the death of Thenardier,” Enjolras said and his hands formed into fists. “Just yesterday a boxer was killed. He won a match when he wasn't supposed to. Last week I saved a little boy from being sold as a sex slave.” 

 

Cosette hands began to tremble. She closed her eyes and took a few slow, steady breaths before she continued with her work. “This is all too dangerous, Enjolras. I don't want you to get killed.”

 

Enjolras frowned. He attempted to turn his head back but Cosette placed both of her hands at each side of his head and kept him from moving. “I have to do this, Cosette. I need to, for my parents and for them.”

 

*

 

_ Enjolras didn't know what happened when the nanny screamed at the top of her lungs. The overwhelming smell of blood filled his nostrils and before he could even ask, the nanny was pushing him out of the condo. _

 

_ The police said it was suicide, but Enjolras knew his parents had no reason to do such a thing. They were murdered, and the police were going to do nothing about it. _

 

_ How could they? They would be murder if they did. _

 

_ He soon learned that his father didn't just rise to the top through hard work. Jarvet may have had a hand in it. _

  
  


*

 

“How's it going, Cosette?” Grantaire asked from his place behind the desk, right in front of the door. His legs were propped up, and leaned so far back on the chair that it looked like any moment he may fall. 

 

“Everything's good,” Cosette replied. Underneath her white coat and magenta scarf, she was wearing her favorite pair of blue scrubs. “Is Enjolras here?”

 

“Yeah, he’s here.” Grantaire then throws his head back and yells, “Enjolras! Cosette’s here!”

 

“Thanks, Grantaire,” Enjolras said sarcastically as he emerged from his office. 

 

“Anytime!”

 

Enjolras were his usual grey suit with a red tie, the one she and Marius bought him for Christmas. “What happened, Cosette?”

 

Enjolras was not one for pleasantries. He liked to get straight to the point. Cosette knew that was among one of the many reasons Eponine was drawn to Enjolras, why they were so perfect for each other. 

 

“So I decided to go to the cemetery today and bring some flowers. The ones I brought a few weeks ago must have already dried out. But--”

 

“But what?”

 

“When I got there, there were already a fresh bouquet of just catmints there.” 

 

Cosette noticed the way Enjolras tensed when she said catmints.  She could still remember the various bouquets of roses Eponine would get when Enjolras was trying to convince her to go on a date with him. She hated roses. They were too common, so cliché.

 

“Do you think?”

 

Cosette smiled sadly, though she knew Enjolras could not see it. “I don't know what to think.”

 

*

  
  


_ There were only two people in Enjolras’ life, after the death of his family, that knew him. _

 

_ Lamarque was like a father, and he was the only one who Enjolras could talk to about his gifts. He trained Enjolras, taught him everything he knew. But the blind ninja left just before he turned ten.  _

 

_ He taught Enjolras that attachments made one weak. When the man left, Enjolras decided to put that teaching into practice. Well, he tried. _

 

_ It was always a different--and complicated--story with Eponine. Their relationship started out of nowhere and ended suddenly. The last time he saw her, tears were running down her cheeks, and she was unable to form a coherent sentence because she could not control her sobbing. She begged him to distract her, to make the pain go away. _

 

_ He held her tightly that night, hoping that his love would drown her pain. They got lost in eachother that night, and she left in the morning. Then Cosette called that afternoon and told him that Eponine was gone. _

 

I wish we never left that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Helpless / Bloodlines Pt. II by Sir Sly (also recommend listening to Bloodlines Pt. I) and Elektra by Graeme Revell


End file.
